The Die Is Cast
by The Legendary Redhawke
Summary: The Die Is Cast
1. Betrayal

This piece of fanfiction was written in December 1999, and the   
final chapter was completed in April 2000. Only author's notes   
have been altered to remove outdated mentions and dedications.  
  
Please enjoy.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Send all comments to redhawkeanime@hotmail.com  
  
All characters and their likenesses yadda yadda yadda yadda  
yadda, you've heard it all before  
  
  
The Die Is Cast - Chapter 1 - Betrayal  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
by The Legendary Redhawke  
  
I was ever captivated by her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes.   
Nothing seemed to be able to keep me from my desire. I fell in   
love over and over again, before finally stumbling upon her.   
There were always reasons why it seemed wrong. She was only 14   
after all, and had yet to come into full maturity, although her   
body showed maturity all too well. As all love does, it seemed   
but a crush, before blooming beautifully into a gallant passionate   
flower.   
  
She had always been as beautiful as I did see her, though I'd   
never noticed her those millenia ago. Within the Moon Kingdom,   
she shone like a beam of radiance wrought forth from the heavens,   
to bless the eyes of all mortals who dared gaze upon her beauty.   
Yet, in my ignorance, and perhaps indifference, I failed to see   
her as what she truly was; a goddess. Instead, I left behind the   
thought of a woman, to defend our way of life, from the evil   
beyond.  
  
Though in vain was our battle upon the marvelous sphere, my reborn   
self did never forget its horror. My single, misunderstood dream,   
was of her radiance. Until memory mine restored, I knew but little   
of the truth behind my dream. T'was a vibrant truth indeed, that   
my love desired, had never I even approached before. I knew her   
all too well, for I'd come upon her many a time over the course of   
the centuries. She trusted me indeed, for I was a savior of her,   
and those others.   
  
My rose of justice, oft was defender of the justice warriors, known   
as Sailor Scouts. I, their gallant, darkened hero was sworn to   
defend them from whatever evil may befall.   
  
It seemed in many ways, wrong to pursue my love in any way. I was   
with another woman at the time, but that bothered me none. Gladly   
would I discard any relationship to find but true love.   
  
Days upon days upon days passed as I longed for my blonde love, but   
yet could not bring myself to say but one word. Her aura, silky and   
wonderful, as it surrounds me in my dreams. My vivid thoughts,   
broken by my current girlfriend's entrance. "Hey hun", I said hoping   
her footsteps would lead again through the threshold of my apartment.   
  
"Hello Sweety! I was just around and thought I'd pop in to see you."  
she said exuberantly, making it quite clear that I was doomed to   
endure this visit.  
  
"What a nice surprise. So, what have you been up to today?" I said,   
trying to seem as normal as I had been before slipping off into my   
wonderous dreams. Of course she babbled on, as was she bound to, and   
I listened contentedly to all her stories.   
  
Some hours later, she realized the time, and announced quite worriedly,  
"I really have to get home, babe. I'll see you later." She then   
kissed me and told me she loved me, as she always did. As usual, I   
responded likewise.   
  
Never had I realized how much I truly did love her, my current. In   
love so deeply with two women, not wanting to surrender either. Now   
torn between a love existent, and a love desired, my heart ached for   
clarity. How can one ever hope to come to a logical decision   
concerning such an issue?! Two loves between I, and neither one will   
I release! 'Tis hopeless indeed. Must I release the silken aura of   
my true, to be with the constant passion of the current? It would I   
pay the oracles of the four corners of the earth but to be given a   
single glimpse of the prime solution.  
  
'Tis oft said that to gain happiness, one must risk it. Having made   
that detested decision to pursue my angelic blonde lover, and   
compromise my faith to my current, I set forth. Destiny sways me   
none. Now, 'twas but a mere issue of opportunity, though that be the   
most difficult issue to conquer. Starlit midnight, and the glow of   
our heavenly abode upon us two, as we are bathed by the cool summer's   
breeze. Perfection is but an impossibility to behold, and as such,   
perfection was not destined.  
  
Her school held dances regularly, and on this particular Friday, was I   
determined to make the blue eyed heroine my own. The regret began to   
race through my head like a bullet fired from a freshly warmed gun.   
What if it doesn't work out? What if she hates me? What if nothing   
ever gets back to the way it is? The guilt in my stomach, heart, and   
mind swelled to the point of near rupture, but yet did I continue on.   
  
Perhaps I was but mad that evening, or perhaps every evening. What I   
do know is that what came of that magical evening, could not have been   
imagined, yet the pain it did so cause was unimaginable as well.   
  
I walked softly into the darkened ballroom, as the spotlights shone   
their dazzling hues upon the walls. She stood there, bathing in the   
beauty of the evening, in a dress that would make the angels look like   
lepers. Still masked, slowly did I walk to her, and said softly, "May   
I have this dance fair beauty?"  
  
She nodded her head slowly, as I took her hand and led her unto the   
dance floor. Never could one dance have been so magical, was my first   
thought. Afterwards, my heart but pounded for love found anew, but   
ached for love betrayed. We spun, and hallowed in each other, until,   
one horrid minute uncounted, the music ceased.   
  
My mask then raised, to show my fresh face, and her shocked one. I   
leaned in, for but one purpose. I laid a kiss, so tender, and so sweet   
as to make cupid himself cry, upon her beautiful lips. When we parted,  
a single tear ran down your pure, white cheek, and I held you in my   
arms. I too, shed but one tear, for my current girlfriend, whom I had   
betrayed.   
  
My soft face moved to your ear for the words that I had come to say.   
I held her long blonde hair within my hands, and looked into her deep   
blue eyes, to say those few words, "I Love You Mina."  
  
*** And so I dance with you in my dreams, dear Mina. You smile at me, I ***  
*** guess I'm just a fool. I gave up so much just to hold you in my arms. ***   
*** You may never know just how much. ***  
  
Dear Serena, I'm so sorry.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope that you liked it, and if you did, then the next chapter   
will be soon on its way.  
  
The Legendary Redhawke - redhawkeanime@hotmail.com 


	2. Deepening

Send all comments, suggestions, etc. to redhawkeanime@hotmail.com  
  
These characters are all copyright yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda you've   
heard it ll before.  
  
  
The Die Is Cast - Chapter 2 - Deepening  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By The Legendary Redhawke  
  
  
  
How could I have ever done such a thing?  
  
Her satin silhouettes danced in my dreams that night, despite my sins.  
Her gown floated softly in the night breeze, as my hand caressed her   
tender waist. Our hands intertwined, led the magical dance.   
Spinning, and stepping, e'er our hearts could imagine, we grew joyous,   
and wary.   
  
My loving Venus, my sweet Serena, both atwirl within my dreams.   
Decisions had been my downfall e'er could I recall. This time though,   
one final decision had I made. My Venus, would be mine for once, for   
all, and for spite of those who may mock us.   
  
How would Serena be dealt with?  
  
Serena herself soon came upon my doorstep, as she was all too apt to   
do. I was paralyzed with fear at the somehow eerie knocking upon the   
wooden portal. Shall I open it? Did she already know? All these   
doubts and fears could have slain but the strongest of creatures set   
upon this earth, and yet, I managed to o'erperch these abominable   
outsets, to open the door of truth.  
  
"Hiya Hun!" she said cheerily, as she lifted the massive weight from   
my shoulders. "Whatcha up to today?"  
  
Barely able to reply to her chipper requests, I uttered what any man   
would, set under such conditions, "I dunno." Ne'er was I the most apt   
toward the task of acting under such extreme pressure. Luckily   
however, she mistook my nerves for mere normality.  
  
"Ok. Do you want to go to the movies or something? We haven't been   
out for a while." she suggested, bringing both dread and doubt to mind.   
To decline would have been to open my soul to the interrogation that   
could have detroyed both myself, and my fair evening star. So, I   
accepted this most meager of offers to but quench whatever doubt had   
built up within her.   
  
We sat together in the darkened theatre, as my fears ever heightened.   
Instinctively, I put my arm around her, though when it I realized, I   
was discomforted grossly. She leaned into me, seeking a sense of   
security that ne'er could I provide her. She seemed to haunt me as I   
sat there. Though there were so many things that I needed to bespeak   
before her, her dainty innocent figure hung upon me so softly. Ne'er   
could I disclose such horrific thoughts to one so pure, and just as   
she.  
  
Somehow I began to wish that it had been Serena dancing in my dreams   
of mist and moonlight. She too of long blonde hair and deep blue eyes,   
could have been my midnight love. Alas, she was but that angel, who   
slid into my life when least expected, and to but slowly shatter those   
dreams as daytime loomed upon me.   
  
Those starlit nights upon the kingdom of the moon were now but a   
distant memory. Ne'er could I achieve that which Serenity had expected   
of us two. My heart went to the heavens, but it found the angel true,   
and not the angel assumed.  
  
We exited the cinema, hand in hand, to my shagrin. Unfortunately, but   
'twas one final act in the masquerade which I had performed to save my   
little innocent from the pain which I was bound to inflict. As I left   
her at her door, she hugged me, more passionate than usual, and   
whispered but three small words into my ear.  
  
"I Love You."  
  
Again paralyzed was I now, as the heartstrings tugged ever harder.   
Luckily, she went inside before receiving the lost response from beyond   
my grasp. How could she love me? I've done so much to her, and yet   
she loves me still?   
  
Once more was I faced with the decision that could destroy me, or save me.  
Two blonde goddesses, two loves, and two hearts, but one of which could be  
mine everlong. The emotions raced inside my head as the decision turned   
over and over. Was I for the innocent? Was I for the angel?  
  
Without thought further, abound was I toward my choice. As 'twas evening,   
the stars in the sky lit my path toward true mirth. I longed more than   
ever to caress her soft body, and be bathed in the radiance of her deep   
blue eyes. Now, the goal was closer than e'er had it been.   
  
I reached her home, pitch as it was for midnight now leered, and gazed upon   
her endearing silhouette in the window. No image could have been more   
beautiful than that which stood within her window that glorious evening.   
Reluctant was I to risk this joy, for the chance to be embraced, yet 'twas   
my goal ultimate to witness her soft blonde hair flowing mellifluously in   
the wind, as I kissed her softly in the pale moonlight.   
  
I dismounted my bike slowly, still in awe of the effigy which glowed above.   
Toward heaven, I ascended the side of the house, to meet my dazzling Juliet.  
With each movement upward, my determination rose a thousand fold, as the   
gallant goal moved increasingly closer to my grasp. At long last did I   
reach her window, only to see her looking more fabulous than ever had I   
seen.   
  
Mesmerized by her extraordinary beauty, I could barely move a muscle, and   
more than once seemed as if I had fallen from my perch on high. Slowly, I  
knocked upon her window, only to shock the princess within. She slowly, and   
cautiously came to the window, and opened it likewise. As I, she was   
paralyzed with fear and desire, all together.  
  
"Darien. Come in, it's freezing outside." she said as beautifully as e'er   
I could have hoped to hear an angel sing.   
  
"Thanks." I said as I began to climb inside her window. Her smile was   
glorious and inviting as she took my hand carefully to guide me inside.   
Indeed, she was for me.   
  
"What brings you here this evening?" my angel asked of me that fine midnight.   
She knew my response already, but had asked for mere courtesy's sake. My   
smile seemed to tell her everything that she needed to know. Still holding   
her hand, I knelt down to lay a tender, soft kiss upon't. As I looked up,   
her smile told the same tale that mine had but seconds hence. I arose to her,  
and moved my other hand to caress her supple waist.  
  
Gloriously, we danced the most sensual magical dance that e'er one could   
imagine, and when we spun no more, 'twas once more happening. I laid a soft   
kiss upon her most tender of lips. Emotion passed between our lips as ne'er it   
had before. Gently did we part to gaze into each other's eyes. Four solemn   
words did I whisper to her heart and soul.   
  
"I Love You Mina."  
  
"I Love You Darien." she responded without a second thought. We kissed once   
more, bathing ourselves in the passion of two lovers. All the heavens came   
down upon us that evening, to make our hearts glow brighter than ever before.  
Our single silhouette shone upon the universe, displaying our tender love from   
that dazzling window.   
  
*** And so I dance with you in my dreams, dear Mina. You smile at me, I guess ***   
*** I'm just a fool. I gave up so much just to hold you in my arms. You may ***  
*** never know just how much. ***  
  
Dear Mina, I'll always love you.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you liked this second chapter. This whole saga should get a lot better  
in the coming chapters.  
  
The Legendary Redhawke - redhawkeanime@hotmail.com 


	3. Merging

This is my first HENTAI fanfic, so don't be bitchy about it. Any other   
C&C is appreciated though, at redhawkeanime@hotmail.com   
If you dont know what sex is, you probably shouldnt read this.   
  
Sailor Moon is copyright yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda you've heard it   
all before.  
  
The Die Is Cast - Chapter 3 - Merging  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By The Legendary Redhawke  
  
  
Alone together we two were upon that perfect eve. My choice had been   
made, for now and ever, to be with my goddess of love.  
  
I embraced her tightly as we kissed still, ever locked in love's   
bounds. She wore but a silken gown, and I, far heavier garb. The   
kiss we shared turned ever more passionate as the minutes passed.   
Ne'er could we imagine letting each other go that night.   
  
The wind blew eerily, and peacefully through the opened window,   
making her angelic blonde hair dance upon the evening stars. We   
both danced upon those stars, ever wrapped in our glorious emotion.   
Spinning and spinning, my hands never leaving her soft waist, we   
danced together. If I could keep but one image in my futile mind,   
'twould be her faint glow in my arms, as we spun timelessly that fair   
evening.  
  
Our lips slowly and gently parted, leaving only our eyes to be locked.   
I picked up my sweet angel of love, and brought her to her bed. Satin   
sheets adorned the gallant bed, and its aura seemed to place me in a   
wonderland of scents, and feelings. Placing her down carefully, I   
caught that one, shining look that put my restless mind at ease. I saw   
in her, a look of trust so pure, and true that ne'er could I have   
exuded another thought.  
  
I moved slowly over top of her innocent body, absorbing her silken skin,   
with tender kisses. She smiled gently at my radiant face as her breath   
grew heavier under my touch. Her flowing gown, gently I removed from   
her tender flesh, as we once more locked in a passionate kiss. Laying   
in but her undergarments, she looked more beautiful than ever. So   
innocent, and so pure, it seemed a shame to keep such beauty to myself.  
  
Nonetheless, I continued my hallowed assault of kisses upon her snow   
white flesh. We two, deeper in love than e'er could I, or any other   
imagine, embraced each other with greater passion than one could   
consciously explain. She pushed me away from her radiance, and began   
to slowly unbutton my white shirt. Second after agonizing second was   
I gone from her luscious skin, as I waited for her to tear away my shirt.   
  
Finally, after much hardship, the soft white cotton was thrown from my   
chest, allowing me to pursue once more my desire. Moaning softly beneath   
me, she encouraged me forth, without words. I aptly removed her bra, and   
was in awe of the secret flesh now revealed. I then began to lay many a   
kiss on her slender neck, much to the enjoyment of my true angel. Down   
her shoulder were my lips laid, and then on to her chest.  
  
Finally, I did reach the sensuous skin of her breasts. My tongue now   
went to work, lashing and licking at the soft pink flesh of her nipples.   
Her moans could I feel as I continued yet downward along her belly. Soft   
giggles escaped her barely parted lips as my tongue slithered slowly   
across her delightful belly.  
  
Her thin cotton panties were but the final barrier to be crossed to merge   
us two lovebirds ever. I gazed into her deep blue eyes longingly, waiting   
for that little sign that would bring rapture to both our souls. Instead,   
she crawled to my belt, and undid it playfully, keeping me wanting her   
evermore. My pants slid down my legs, as she began to rub my balls   
through my underwear.   
  
She threw off her playful facade, and tore my underwear off of my body,   
revealing my throbbing cock. Her supple hands began to lightly brush over   
my hardness, now shortening my breath. She then began to lick my now   
aching cock, as my breathing turned to soft moaning. I gasped as she took   
me wholly into her devilishly grinning mouth. She began to suck and lick   
my weapon, and I began to feel the waves of pleasure crashing against me.  
  
I pushed her onto her back, once again, making her enjoy the pleasure of   
true emotion's expression. She now, winked at me, giving me the ever   
expected sign. I slowly pulled her thin panties from her beautiful body,   
revealing her hot pussy. My fingers went to work at her entrance, teasing   
her pussy, and making her wet. She moaned, and started to whisper my name   
as she basked in this pleasure.   
  
As my fingers were finally thrust inside of her, she gasped in pure delight.   
Pumping my fingers inside of her tight pussy made her moan louder than   
before. She cried out for a release, that I was all too happy to give to   
her. I slowly removed my fingers from her delicious cunt, and brought them   
to her mouth. She licked, and sucked my fingers with as much vigor as she   
had my cock.   
  
I brought my cock to her entrance, and once more waited for her sign. She   
screamed to me in a frenzy of passion, "Take me Darien!!" Wanting to wait   
no longer myself, I thrust myself deep inside her, breaking her virginity   
with the first pump. The tears in her soft eyes, soon were gone, as she   
continued to moan my name. Further and further we fell into each other, as   
we reached the climax.   
  
Our two selves became as one, as we cried out to each other, and to the   
heavens. With the cry of each other's name, we made a wish to the stars   
above. We wished that we would always be together, as happy as we were in   
this instant. Though joyous was I, worry burned deep wthin me.   
  
Poor Serena. This all would crush her if she were to find out. How could   
I keep this from her? How could I tell her? She had always been so much to   
me, but yet, now I was about to discard her as a piece of trash. I couldn't   
do that to her, never.  
  
As I laid beside my sleeping angel, millions of thoughts flew through my   
head. Sleep is a virtue that ne'er did I experience that fair evening. When  
the sun arose, and the beams of heavenly light broke through the still open   
window, 'twas my exit. The magical night was now behind us, beginning a new   
day of our secret union.  
  
*** And so I dance with you in my dreams, dear Mina. You smile at me, I guess ***   
*** I'm just a fool. I gave up so much just to hold you in my arms. You may ***  
*** never know just how much. ***  
  
My angel, and my Bunny, I love you both, with all my heart.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far. Just to warn you, the Darien   
you knew will be no more, so be prepared.   
  
The Legendary Redhawke - redhawkeanime@hotmail.com 


	4. Dazzling

Sailor Moon is copyright yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda you've heard it all   
before  
  
As always C&C is welcome at redhawkeanime@hotmail.com  
  
  
The Die Is Cast - Chapter 4 - Dazzling  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By The Legendary Redhawke  
  
  
  
Dear loves, how can I choose between thee?  
  
My angel didst I leave, slumbering peacefully on her satin pillow, her   
beautiful face locked in a smile for me. Moonlight romance was a   
fickle thing, and I had hoped that she planned not on its daily   
forthcoming. She knew I was with Serena, and told her not. Maybe it   
was fear for herself, that Serena might see my angel as a traitor,   
which far was she from. I was the traitor, to turn my back on a love   
destined throughout the centuries.  
  
Neither we two could bear to tell such unspeakables to one so close.   
Serena was as a sister to my sweet angel of love, and as a wife to me.   
I wished a million times that some other man had loved Serena, or Mina,   
to but leave me in total peace. Nay, 'twas indeed myself, stuck between   
two loves. I'd dated multiple women before, but this was a new ballgame.   
  
I had to see my bunny, and my angel, and yet but could they two be the   
same person, 'twould I be happier than glee itself. Alas, they are none,   
but two teenage girls, whom both I love. This was to be the one decision   
which would shape my life, and I had but a single chance at it.  
  
I met my bunny at her school, with a bouquet of glorious flowers. If   
Mina had attended this same school, 'twould I be torn. I left the   
flowers in her dazzling hands, and mounted my motorcycle to be off, to   
see her once more that evening. The tiny note beheld within the petals   
denoted all, and left none to imagination or assumption.  
  
As the orange sun set beneath the brilliant Tokyo horizon, the radiance   
of Serena's smile glowed brighter than ever, and as the solemn moon rose   
above the Tower, her eyes sparkled like the stars above. In my tuxedo   
and cape, I bounded toward her. She sat, awaiting the arrival of her   
hallowed prince. In a flash, the shadows of the night became my flowing   
cape upon her balcony. She opened the window without second thought,   
and let the gentle breeze throw her beautiful blonde hair about the room.   
  
With ne'er a word, I outstretched my hand to she, my bunny, my love, as   
a smile crossed my face. She took my hand without a second thought, and   
stepped onto the balcony. I held her against my chest as we bounded once   
more, this time toward the park. Dancing in the roses with my love was   
all I could dream about. Was this the night of epic romance, or had that   
act been played out already?  
  
We landed softly upon the emerald grass, Serena's lovely figure still   
clutching my chest. I released her gently, and she smiled at me likewise.   
As I stood, her dainty figure rose with mine, and clutched my hand softly   
and lovingly. The stars above shone brighter than all the angels on high,   
yet my Serena shone far brighter. What beauty lay here before me. At that   
moment, there was no Mina.  
  
Moments are just that though, and as such, my rational thoughts returned   
instantly. Serena looked at me in wonderment, and I returned to the self   
which had brought her here. I gazed into the ice blue eyes set wonderfully   
in the dazzling face before me, and said those words she ad longed to hear.  
  
"I Love You Serena"  
  
Before she could reply with the words I knew she would speak, I kissed her   
gently. When our lips parted, the look in those deep blue eyes spoke the   
magical words a million times over. Regardless of her dazzling look, she   
spoke to me in a whispered voice, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" I replied, puzzled at what she meant. I hadn't done anything   
beyond the norm, at least as far as I could see.   
  
"For being you." she said as she buried her head into my chest. Her eyes   
closed, I stroked her hair, and kissed her shoulder lightly. Unknowingly,   
we had begun the dream. There we danced in the glorious moonlight. My   
hands rested upon her soft waist, as we spun beneath the stars. The   
undeniable feeling of déja vu had set in.   
  
She was soon asleep in my arms, like the sweet bunny that she was. Before   
either of us knew it, I had laid her upon her bed, and closed the window.   
This time, I would be there. We lay down together upon her soft bed,   
letting Luna curl up between us. I wrapped my arms around my beautiful   
Serena, and began to softly weep.   
  
I laid a gentle kiss on her cheek before I too succumbed to sleep.   
  
*** And so I dance with you in my dreams, dear Serena. You smile at me, I guess ***   
*** I'm just a fool. I gave up so much just to hold you in my arms. You may ***  
*** never know just how much. ***  
  
Why me?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'd like to mention Patch, and her story "A Destined Love......Forgotten?" because   
it pretty much inspired this whole park thing. Thanks Patch.  
  
The Legendary Redhawke - redhawkeanime@hotmail.com 


	5. Perfection

As always, C&C is welcome at redhawkeanime@hotmail.com  
  
Sailor Moon and her likeness are copyright yadda yadda yadda yadda  
yadda, you've heard it all before  
  
  
  
The Die Is Cast - Chapter 5 - Perfection  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
by The Legendary Redhawke  
  
  
  
The skin upon my cheek of rose, became aroused by the sweet touch of  
two angelic lips. The aura of love flowing between us two but made   
me lose sight of what obstacles lay before my soul. The heavenly   
judge looks poorly upon sinners, regardless of their penance. My   
eyes rose with my heart, to gaze upon the sapphires set deep within   
the most innocent of souls.  
  
"Good morning muffin." she said as a hymn heavenly. She, Mina, was   
but a faded memory now, but soon she would return to full clarity.   
Piteous 'twas indeed, but all would be rectified, in time. The   
terrible problem was whether its time would be time enough to save   
my shattered soul.   
  
"Morning Serena." I replied as sweetly as could candy be compared to   
honey. "How did you sleep?"  
  
Her radiant diamonds shone into my eyes so brightly, that ne'er could   
a sorrow be sighted. Her tender lips met mine to seal the pact of love,   
so gloriously forged the previous evening. As we bathed in the   
afterglow of heaven, I knew that I had to be gone, and in due haste. To   
stay longer than this, would be to expose my sins to my sweet, pure   
little bunny.   
  
"I have to go love, your parents would flip if they found me here."  
  
"I know." she said, with the first sorrow to cross her heart. I could   
see a thousand wishes pass by her mind, none of them fulfilled by her   
own doing. She began to part her lips, to speak the one wish she hoped   
to be fulfilled. I jumped at this glorious opportunity, and indulged   
with her in a kiss like the stars in the sky had all come down to hallow   
our bond.   
  
"I'll come by tomorrow baby." Those were the final words spoken as I   
leapt from the balcony, to the sunlight flooded street below. I walked   
off the stage, as the romantic hero. How ironic life can be.  
  
My head had never spun faster than it did that glorious morning. There   
were now, two incredible women, both more beautiful than the day itself,   
devoted to my pathetic soul. I had to see my angel, now more than ever,   
for penance paid was never more in vain, than when for a misguided choice.   
  
The glowing torches down dear Mina's street glowed with all the radiance   
of my sweet angel's smile. They led me to my haven in the night. The   
silhouette that once had brought so much joy to my heart, now stood as a   
sign of fear high above the moonlit street. The journey's path had been   
wrought with my leap from the balcony of the heavenly Serena, and now   
had to reach its end.   
  
My angel's window, upon this night, was opened in expectance of my sweet   
presence. 'Twas signalled by the sailing rose through the panes. In her   
slender fingers, my sign had found its truest home. Her lips shone a   
crimson deeper, and more passionate than the petals of the richest rose.   
  
As she leaned from the window, in her finest gown, she gazed upon my   
tuxedo clad figure, standing alone in the pale moonlight. A soft smile   
found its way to me from high above, and sunk deep into my heart. The   
wind whistled through the oak trees so calmly, as to seem to call our   
souls toward it.   
  
Our souls followed the heedings of the softest wind, and settled   
themselves beneath the gallant oak. There, her head rested so lovingly   
upon my shoulder. Our hands became intertwined, as the energy seemed   
to flow between us, so smoothly, like we two were one.   
  
Our fingers were agedly emulated by the nettled branches high above our   
dainty heads. Our forbidden love here had been called by nature itself.   
  
Gentle drops upon the pond before us led to an early exit from our silent   
retreat. I stood from the softened ground below, still gently grasping   
her fine fingers between my own. She too rose above the moist earth, and   
broke the lock between our fingers.   
  
Our energy never faltered though, and our eyes locked, to forge an eternal   
bond. She set her arms around my neck, and mine around her waist, to join   
in an embrace hallowed further than our silhouetted liason.   
  
For the first time, our souls truly became as one.   
  
She drew me into the kiss that shall I e'er remember, for it shall be ever,   
the most passionate. My angel's love was now perfection, and sweetest all,   
for 'twas mine to behold. She had bound herself to my heart, evermore,   
despite what scorning eyes may interpret.  
  
I carried her drenched body above, to her still open window, and set my angel   
upon her satin sheets. Her eyes opened but slightly, to beckon me stay. I   
smiled ever so softly, as I shook my head. She knew my situation, and   
accepted things as they were. 'Twas only I, who feared the secretive nature   
of our love.   
  
I laid a gentle kiss upon her rose cheek before I leapt once more from my   
silhouetted paradise. She whispered three words to my soul, three words to   
my heart, and three words to the world.  
  
I shed a single tear as I left her house that fair evening. One tear for the   
love that I had to leave. One tear for a life I could never have. One tear   
for a heart I was forced to break.   
  
*** And so I dance with you in my dreams, dear Mina. You smile at me, I guess ***   
*** I'm just a fool. I gave up so much just to hold you in my arms. You may ***  
*** never know just how much. ***  
  
Let her shed one tear for my sorrowed soul.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hopefully I've beaten the writer's block that plagued me throughout the penning   
of this chapter, but with my luck, I haven't. I'd like to thank Amanda McCarthy   
for helping me out with some ideas. As always, I hope you enjoyed it, and the   
next chapter will be here soon.  
  
The Legendary Redhawke - redhawkeanime@hotmail.com 


	6. Intervention

Well, here I am, at the final chapter of the story which many have   
criticised, and many others have enjoyed. I hope this final chapter  
leaves you satisfied, and desiring more. As many great men (and   
women) have said, "The true goal of an author is to leave the reader   
wanting more." That's what I hope to have accomplished for at least  
one reader out there.  
  
Sailor Moon and her likeness yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda, you've   
heard it all before.  
  
As always, C&C is welcome at redhawkeanime@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
The Die Is Cast - Chapter 6 - Intervention  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
by The Legendary Redhawke  
  
  
Thus, one single decision cried out to be made. One decision to   
change three lives. One decision to break a heart, and overjoy   
another, while one will always lay torn between the love left   
behind, and the love followed.  
  
No such decision could e'er be made alone.  
  
As I woke that decisive morn, the fresh spring scent still lingered   
upon my lips. Three stray blonde hairs found their way to my hand   
from my rain worn tuxedo. Alas, what fate is this to be met? What   
cruel deity hath wrought this vengeance upon my sorrowed self? I   
must seek the sage. The one whose wisdom rings truth throughout   
time. I could never hope to make such a gargantuan quandry as one   
single man.  
  
"I need to talk to Amy."  
  
As the sweetest sun rose over sweetest Tokyo, my heart, and indeed,   
my soul, lay in subservience, to my dilemma, to my misguided loves,   
to myself. In one swift action, the chains became broken, and the   
servile, free. I took over that foul morning, and began the path   
to ending this.  
  
I stepped out the door with an eerie sense of necessity. I called   
Amy from a payphone somewhere down the street, and requested a   
meeting. No telephone would be safe enough to keep this most   
tempestuous of tales from the ears of those blonde angels whose   
hearts were now in my double trust.  
  
"Amy, can you meet me for coffee?"  
  
"Sure Darien, but what for?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here."  
  
This intervention was the final stone to cross ere could I be   
considered done with my amatory dillema. No single event could   
ever free me from those bonds which hath I tied myself in the   
pursuit, fruitless as it may be, of the truest love. Why should   
destiny rule my life? On the right balance sat my destined love,   
my bunny. She had always kept me, destined or not, as hers.   
Within the balance left, my angel. Despite destiny, and Serena,   
she kept me, as what I could be, the secret love, the forbidden   
fruit. Eden's apple I.   
  
The sage arrived in the most critical moment. Whence could I have   
imagined that this girl could my savior be? Though, shall it not   
seem odd, or misplaced, as this girl, this single girl, bore more   
wisdom than e'er had I seen within any one person. Gifted was she,   
and is she, and lucky shall be he who shall take this sage for his   
wife.  
  
"Hey Darien! What's up that I had to be here so quickly?"  
  
"Sit down Amy."  
  
The tale poured from my lips in deepest confidence, and my sorrow   
faded, but for those moments. Yet it did return, once had I   
completed the recollection of the escapades which had borne such   
sorrow. The blue haired guide, passed through the many emotions   
laden by such toilings. The balance shifted over and over in my   
mind as each event replayed itself in my memories and emotions.   
Several tears stained that wooden table upon that morn, yet 'twas it   
worth it by all means.  
  
"I see....."  
  
What more words could I have expected immediately following such an   
outbreak as that which had I spewed forth? Her pondering over her   
coffee lifted spirits mine, and made me eager. Eager to hear her   
response, eager to hear the solution, eager to end this all.  
  
"Well Darien, I don't quite know what to say."  
  
"I need some help with this Amy, and you're the only person that I   
trust with this kind of thing. I'm stuck, and I don't know what to   
do. I know that I have to choose, but everytime I try to make a   
decision, it's like.....I don't know......like when I start to choose   
one, the other becomes more appealing. It's hard to explain."  
  
"I know Darien, I know it is."  
  
She seemed to know what I longed to hear, and said it with such ease.   
Alas, my problem still lay as what 'twas, a problem, my problem, my   
choice. I prayed to the heavens for an answer to strike me, to let   
me know what should be done. For once, I wanted destiny to tell me   
how things should be.   
  
"Darien, there's really only one thing that I can tell you right   
now......"  
  
No answer, no solution, no single word to lead my actions. It struck   
me then, as the one thought that had I requested since my quandry   
surfaced. I knew. For the first true time, I knew. I knew what had   
to be done, I knew where my path lay, I knew every answer that I had   
e'er truly sought.  
  
"This is a decision I have to make for myself?"  
  
"Yes. Look deep within yourself, and choose, for once, for always.   
Make it wisely, because you'll only get one chance."  
  
"Thanks Amy."  
  
As she left, I realized, yet again, that I was alone. I had made   
this decision from the beginning, and now, my decision once more it   
was. It had to be the best decision that e'er be made.   
  
As the afternoon sun rose o'er my head, and the clouds danced across   
the silent sky, not a word was shed. The bustle of the world around   
me faded into a myriad of colors. The tranquil and the calm were all   
that I employed. The motions all around me: mothers with their   
children, men working, and students returning from school, all blurred   
into a delightful mosaic of that moment.   
  
Afternoon passed into twilight, and the hues of orange and pink made the   
once silent sky, whisper pleasures to the ears below. As I walked   
through the valley of contemplation, my heart spoke freely, and my mind   
was silent. Rationality was misplaced in that site. Only emotion could   
be audible in such a place.  
  
I reached the corner of my fate. To the left, Serena. To the right,   
Mina. There I stood contemplating who to go to, and what to say to them.   
For time uncounted, I stood upon that tiny street corner, in the centre   
of Tokyo, somewhere unnoticed in the middle of the world. A million such   
decisions must have been occuring on a million street corners in the   
world at that very moment, and not one could have been as difficult as   
that which I faced that moment. Upon that tiny street corner I stood......  
  
And there I stand.   
  
************************************The End**********************************  
  
Well, thanks for following this whole story, and if you liked it, prepare for   
my next work, "Emerald Eyes".  
  
A big thanks out there to everyone who has put forth any aid, intended or not,  
to this story. That includes Patch, Amanda McCarthy, and anybody who wrote me  
about the story.  
  
Thanks also to everyone who read this story of mine. The fanfiction world   
wouldn't go around without the readers.  
  
The Legendary Redhawke - redhawkeanime@hotmail.com 


End file.
